The purpose of the Gene Expression Facility core component is to provide members of the Proposed Duke CFAR with multi-milligram levels of relevant, biologically active, viral and cellular proteins. The facility anticipates the use of two approaches to achieve this aim, i.e. expression in CHO cells utilizing gene-linked co-amplification and expression in insect cells using baculovirus based expression vectors. In general, secreted and cell surface glycoproteins will be expressed in CHO cells while intracellular proteins will be expressed in insect cells. The use of these higher eukaryotic cells for expression studies will permit the production of biologically active proteins in soluble form, thus facilitating subsequent purification and biological analysis by the investigators involved.